Man of Steel, World of Marvels
by Harbinger Of Kaos
Summary: YAHF/Marvel Cross...Xander with Superman's powers in A marvel universe, which one? Well you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Man of Steel, World of Marvels.

Disclaimer: This is a work of diction, I do not own any of the characters that appear in this fanfiction, BTVS, Superman and Marvel are still own by their respective owners.

For those of you who are wondering what the heck happened to me? Why did I go silent? Well the reason for that is both simple and infuriating…my house was robbed, none of my family was hurt albeit a bit shocked and scared but we are ok.

I was working on some new stories along with some updates and rewriting some of the scenes in my Castlevania fic when it happened; so naturally I have to start from scratch in some cases while in orders I had the right mind to save them on my memory stick.

This is one of those along with another project I am working on that was recently inspired by ShadowMaster's "A Grey Justice OnThe Horizon".

Don't know if you will like it but I needed an outlet for my anger and this is the most constructive one so I went with it. Interestingly enough I did it before the new Superman film came out and I felt myself convinced I had to publish it after watching the movie, which took the bad taste the last one left.

This will be a balance to my "Son of Thunder" fic, where Xander took the mantle of Thor in the DC universe.

The premise of this story is simple: Xander obtains the powers of Superman after Halloween, at a critical juncture he sacrifices his life in order to save the world in Buffy's place only to receive a new life among heroes he thought only existed in Comic Books as a reward.

Pairings are undecided, but I am willing to hear out your choices, but do not get your hopes up if I don't go with one of the characters selected, heck I don't even know if I should go multi or single, I usually wing it.

Which Marvel Universe is undecided as well as the time period. I am willing to hear you out but please keep the comments polite and tasteful.

A few things to clarify before we begin:

This is not a gender-bender, to be honest I only read those when it involves Ranma ½ or there is a possibility of the character returning to normal. Anything outside of that and I will wash my hands of it, so no Xander becoming Power Girl or Supergirl.

I will not be making a 5 chapter introduction of what he does with the powers in the BTVS universe, it will be mostly flashbacks in this chapter and that is it.

And finally and probably the most important, there will be in all likelihood grammar errors, plot holes, spacing and other reasonable and unreasonable mistakes in the process of making this work of fiction.

I will say this now, do not expect me to deliver perfection and do not expect me to give you a work of art. What you can expect and know is that I will try and deliver unto you some entertainment.

Despite what some of my fans say (and much to my surprise that I have a following of many at all), I am not the greatest or the most innovative writer out there. There will always be better ones, I said it once and I will say it again I am simply a man trying to tell a story as best he can.

Do not place in your reviews the typical "Your story was so poorly written I will no longer read it" "Get a competent Beta reader" or "You don't know jack about the characters" I say this here and now:

Those types of comments do not tell me how I can improve or tell me anything worth knowing that can help this story all they do is say the same thing over and over, things I have done in various forms.

You want competent literature? Read a book, or write your own work and see how it feels to us striving fanfic writers who chose one day to indulge in these fantasies and share them with strangers who have no reason to get involved.

So my fellow readers and writers, men and women of all ages, let's get this show on the road!

"Talking"

"_Whisper_"

*SOUND EFFECT*

***Thought***

Chapter 1: Endings and Beginnings. Part 1

"_So…this is how it ends._" A young man spoke quietly as he stares down at the 20 storied below him.

"Don't do it!"

"Please Xander! Listen to me! We can find another way!"

Two blond haired women, one a young adult and the other a teen cried out to him.

"Funny, I always thought I'd go down with a claw through the chest or a pair of fangs in my neck." He continues his sad eulogy as he blocks out their anguished pleas, wishing for some way to explain to them the importance of his up and coming death but knowing any words would never work.

He could hear the footsteps of the others as they ran through the flights of stairs in hopes of preventing a tragedy, he recognized them easily enough.

"Hurry guys!" Willow his oldest and dearest friend cried out, he could almost see the tears pouring down her face.

"Wait for us Xander, for God sakes wait!" Giles the man he considered a father was followed.

"Please don't let us be too late! Please dear God." Jenny Calendar, a woman he had saved from a terrible fate.

"Come on Fang! Move it!" Faith with none of the innuendo or sassiness he had to break through to reach the real her.

"Move it Spike or so help me I'll rip out your fangs with a rusty pair of pliers!" Angel, a man he held no love for but respected nonetheless.

"Oh shut up you limey ponce, why I am even doing this?!" Spike, a man he REALLY hated.

"Xander you better not be dead! Or so help me I'll kill you myself!" Cordelia, a woman he both had loved and hated yelled though he could tell it was out of fear not anger.

"Cordelia, calm yourself I'm sure he is well." Wesley a man who he had come to respect spoke to convey some calm he clearly did not feel if his rapid heartbeat told him anything.

"I swear to God! I am quitting the vision gig if he's dead!" Doyle a man he rescued from certain death.

"Please be okay Xander, please Goddess watch over him." Tara, another one of his rescues, maybe his last if things proceed to their inevitable conclusion.

All this would appear as a dramatic and tragic scene in a movie except for several key details.

The two women near the man standing on the ledge were tied to a girder with thick rope. The young man wore a tattered and torn black bodysuit with a silver "S" shield on the chest, blood stains blending with the dark material.

And finally and most importantly, we see below him a portal of mystical energy violently lashing out as it grows in size.

Xander, as the young man chose to be called, closed his eyes as he had to contemplate his inevitable death in order to prevent another. In his right hand he gently held a vial of blood needed to close the portal.

He would deliver it using his body as a shield as a previous attempt ended in failure when the energies vaporized it before reaching the event horizon.

***Figures I learn to control my strength now that I'm going to kick the bucket, damn Harris luck is still strong.*** He thought dryly.

"_So I guess this is it…_" He spoke softly as he turned to address the two women he lashed to the girder "…Buffy, Dawn you take care of each other now."

"Xander please!"

*SOB*

"Please don't do this! I'm begging you please don't!" Buffy cries out as her friend prepared himself to die in her place the tears streaming down only emphasized the mask of sorrow she wore "I'm sorry I pushed you away! I'm…"

"I know Buffy; I forgave you a long time ago…" He gently replies her as he gave her a sad smile that just broke her heart even more "…The world needs you more than me Buffy. You were right when you said I was too dangerous, I hurt people just by touching them now…I hurt you guys without wanting too." He said in a sad defeated tone before giving her a strong confident look.

"It's time for me to make things right, I left a letter in your bedroom I know I'm not much for goodbyes but..."

"Xander!" He heard Willow close now.

"You take care of them Buffy…and remember me from time to time." With that said he broke the vial on his shield, turned to face the portal…and jumped as the others arrived.

"NOOOO!" Buffy, Willow, Giles, Dawn and Cordelia all cried out in horror.

Xander quickly struck the portal and once more after his battle with the Hell Goddess Glorificus did he feel pain once more.

The energies interacted with the blood he took from Dawn and slowly the portal began to shrink yet at the same time grew more violent in its discharge. He could feel his skin burn and felt as it was striking at his very soul.

As all that was occurring, his mind went through every event in his life in some vain attempt to block out the pain and latch onto his sanity. He found that it was true when they say your life flashes before your eyes when you die.

Meeting Willow over a mishap with a yellow crayon.

Meeting his brother in all but blood and the many times he sheltered him from a cruel home life.

The day he met Buffy and his first words to her "Can I have you?"

The truth behind what truly goes on in the night when the sun goes down, and with it the terrible deed of killing his turned brother in name and cementing his participation in an ongoing war with the darkness.

And the day it all changed for him, one Halloween night…

_Flashback…_

Xander was looking around the costume shop he and the girls found themselves in after being forcibly conscripted by the troll that was their principle. Having bought a plastic M16 to go with the military fatigues his Uncle use to own he was all set.

***Once more I defy the odds and come out on top with my bargain finding skills.*** He thinks to himself with mirth as he searched for Willow and Buffy.

He found the duo near an 19th century gown with a man who worked here, from the way the diminutive Slayer was eyeing the dress and the man was sweet talking to her, it was a done deal she was getting that.

***I'd bet my secret stash of Twinkies that it's to impress Deadboy.*** He thinks with a mental dry tone in his inner voice.

He was still a bit mad at her for coming to his rescue when Larry had him up against the Soda machine after he made some comments about her and he chose to defend her honor.

Deciding to give the place a look around until the girls were finished he sees several costumes that just screamed "take me" to his inner geek.

Predator, Master Chief, Darth Vader and many more were there that tugged at his love for videogames and movies; however none of these ever compared for his love of comic books.

There he found so many characters from both major franchises.

***Black Spidey, Red and Yellow Daredevil or maybe D-man, Green Arrow, Azrael and…whoa, now that's something you don't see everyday.*** He thought as he spied a mannequin wearing a black and silver Superman outfit.

Being one of the titles he often read both before and after Jesse's death, he knew it was a perfect replica of the solar suit the Man of Steel wore after healing in the fortress in the aftermath of his battle with Doomsday.

***Man, whoever made this sure gave it a lot of thought.*** He spoke as he ran his hand over it.

As he did it brought him back to simpler times, back when he, Willow and Jesse were still together and were untouched by the darkness that dwell in the shadows of the world.

It was when they were eight at the time and together they managed to scrounge up enough money for a trio of costumes. However what to wear was the question, they wanted to go with a similar theme.

It was Jesse and his love of comic books that helped as they decided to go as the three greatest heroes in DC comics, Wonder Woman, Batman and Superman. Willow was a bit reluctant to dress as such an iconic hero but the two of them easily convinced her otherwise.

Jesse decided to go as the Dark Knight allowing his brother in all but name and blood the honor of being the Man of Steel. Jesse's mother took a picture of the three one he kept with all his other treasures that help him get through the days when his parents were in one of their drunken tirades.

***Man, those were the days huh Jesse? Just you, me and Willow against the world of high school anghst and not blood sucking vamps or world ending demons.*** He thought forlornly, his reminiscing distracted him that he did not see someone approach him from behind.

"Can I help you young man?" A British toned voice asks suddenly.

"Gah!" The startled young teen let out jumping in the air and unconsciously releasing his hold on the toy gun, where his foot soon met it on the way down.

*CRACK!*

"Ah man…" Xander dismally spoke as he saw the weapon was broken item "…that was the last one too."

"Oh dear, I am terribly sorry young man." The gentleman spoke with what seemed to be true regret.

*Sigh*

"No, it's my fault I shouldn't have reacted that way."

***Real smooth Xander, I can just feel my masculinity shrivel.***

"No, no, I should have made my presence felt sooner. Ethan Rayne at your service my good sir, I am the owner of this fine establishment." The now identified man said with a disarming smile as he held out his hand.

"Xander Harris, renewed customer once again." He replied with a shake of the hand.

"Pleasure, now then how may I make up for my transgression?"

"You wouldn't happen to have any more toy rifles would you?"

"Sadly no…" The older man spoke before eyeing the Superman costume "…but perhaps I can help you with something else, this costume perhaps?"

"What? There is no way I can afford this."

"It's no bother…" Ethan spoke as he faced the costume "…in fact you'd be doing me a favor since no one seems to like this one, something about the original being better."

"I guess people like the classics more…don't see why it is a great costume, you sure you want me to use this?" He naturally asked as the suit seemed high quality.

"Of course my young friend, it would be a waste to have this suit be left to rot in a dingy box. And you look a man who can appreciate the value in it."

"Well…you got a point, I'll take it!" Xander spoke with some satisfaction that he could both have a great costume and relieve a happy moment of his childhood.

"Excellent, I assure you that this is a deal you won't regret and will leave a most…interesting impression."

_End flashback…_

And it did indeed do just that, for one night he had become one of the greatest heroes in the DC universe though not at full power given the nature of his costume and the period it was involved in.

He didn't lift cars or fly through the air; Superman was recuperating after his battle with Doomsday and wore the suit when the Cyborg Superman and Mogul attacked. Even with those limitations he was told that the Man of Steel who had inhabited his body that night still acted the hero by protecting the depowered Slayer and Cordelia.

When Giles finally disrupted the spell everyone involved was returned to normal…or so he thought.

The young man had indeed return home that night and fell to sleep exhausted, he was unaware his body had been irrevocably altered on the genetic level. He had seized to be an average human and became a full blooded Kryptonian.

The change did not end there as he recalled every moment of Kal-El/Clark Kent's life, every struggle, every battle, all of his losses and triumphs. Xander at first thought that he was remembering some issues…but that thought was soon discarded when he saw moments that never made the comics.

Birthdays and Christmases with Martha and Jonathan Kent, the first wedding anniversary with his wife, talks about adopting a child or ways for them to conceived a child. This was more than the remembrance of days gone by…this was the life of a man who carried a great burden and power upon his shoulders each day and used his fantastic powers to help those many would deem his inferior.

When he awoke the next day he found himself stunned into silence by what his mind showed him while he slept, he felt dirty somehow as if he had intruded on something that was not for his eyes.

Life continued and three weeks after the event he began to notice something happening to him, he felt stronger and started to see changes in his body, muscles were he did not have any before and an increase in height. Anyone else would have written this off as an effect of a late growth spurt taking effect…but Xander Harris was not just anybody and Sunnydale wasn't just any ordinary town.

He had suspected that Halloween had left him something more so he set about testing himself, he would lift weights and see if there was any increase in strength beyond the norm. He was soon proven correct as the more time he spent in the sun the better he felt, he found his skin was slightly harder to pierce and his healing rate was faster than before.

He had debated the pros and cons of keeping this a secret from the others. On the one hand he could do some good now and help in the fight. He would no longer have to worry about being seen as useless or have them worry about him, sure magic is one of Superman's major weaknesses but he would just have to be careful when facing off against the supernatural.

On the other hand, Buffy may attack him since she was very much of the mentality of "shoot first and let God sort out the mess later". She had not given any signs that she knew he was changed so maybe aliens didn't register in her senses…yet.

Then he had debated if keeping the lie would end up biting him in the ass. His luck was never that good as any one aware of his dating history would be aware of that little gem as well as how he reacted to magic.

In the end the potential good outweighed the potential bad, or at least that's what he thought at the time. His new abilities had helped deal with the Terakan's. When bug guy showed his true colors, he just grabbed Cordy and busted through the back door and ran. Not at super speed but fast enough the maggots and whatever else he was made of couldn't catch up.

She of course wanted to know how he pulled that off but he lied through his teeth to make her believe he owed it all to the many nights of running for his life and a new training regime he put himself through. Which wasn't entirely a lie he did go out on patrols to test himself against the local nightlife but still had yet to find a way to fully control his strength in combat.

She was SLIGHTLY nicer to him after that but nothing worth writing home about…which begged the question how they ended up dating later. He's changing appearance spared her the scorn of her Cordettes but his friendship with Willow was on rocky shores once the news came out.

Then it all went to Hell when Buffy and Angel became intimate…much to his eternal disgust, seeing as she was a minor and he was a walking, talking corpse. The result of this impromptu night of passion was the return of Angelus. Add the return of a powerful demon called the Judge that no human weapon could harm and you had a potential apocalypse in hand.

They all thought up as many ideas as they could since this was a situation that required a good plan seeing as the Judge took out a Slayer and an army before getting suckered into getting drunk and hacked up.

He voiced that maybe a modern day weapon could do the trick since so many are made from machines now a day. Giles agreed and soon he along with Oz and Cordelia went to the local army base and…liberated a rocket launcher. Figuring that Sunnydale Mall would be a likely target to power up the Demon they headed there.

Now facing his inevitable end he thought that honesty would have been the better than secrecy…it would have saved him plenty of pain and anguish that came later on.

_Flashback…_

People were screaming in anguish as the Judge released a yellow bolt of energy from his hands and began to burn away the humanity in the shoppers. Buffy called him out getting the attention before she aimed and fired the weapon.

The Judge did not seem to care what it was and with mild annoyance grabbed it with a single gloved hand.

"FOOLISH LITTLE SLAYER! I CANNOT BE DEFEATED WITH MERE TRINKETS!" He bellowed before returning the missile to the stunned Slayer.

At that moment Xander acted, he forgot about keeping secrets and what consequences may come from revealing them as he ran to her. Everyone watched as Xander one moment was standing and the next blurred before appearing next to Buffy. He grabbed her as gently as possible and threw her at Giles.

"Oof!" the man let out as the blonde Slayer was in his arms and both watched as the missile landed at the feet of the young man.

Xander grimaced as it hit the floor in front of him.

***This is sooo going to hurt!***

*BOOM!*

"XANDER!" Willow and Cordelia screamed in horror as they watched his body be flung into a clothing store.

"Ha ha ha! Well, he always did want to leave an impression." Angelus mocked as he always hated how Angel allowed himself to be bullied by the boy to save the Slayer.

"Oy! Time to feed blue boy…" Spike ordered as he spied the shell shocked Scooby's "…that Slayer looks mighty tasty don't you think?"

"INDEED SHE DOES…BURN HUMANS!" The blue skinned demon cried out as he prepared to once more unleash his power onto the humans.

However before it could go further the Judge was suddenly slammed into a support column by something powerful.

Everyone gaped as they saw none other than Xander Harris looking very much alive, his shirt and pants torn and blackened by the explosion, some cuts bled showing that he did incur some damage since he did not share the full level of invulnerability the Man of Steel held.

From the expression on his face Xander was furious, he charged the demon and picked it by the waist and before throwing him at the Master vampires. The three members of the Scourge managed to get out of the way of the Demon and moved as the person they thought to be the weak link charged again.

The Judge met the charge with equal fury and both got caught in a battle of wills as one tried to overpower the other.

"WHY…DO YOU NOT…RRRGH….BURN!?" The creature growled.

"Like…I'd tell…you freak!" He grunted as he pushed the creature back.

"What the bloody Hell!? How is he doing this!?" Spike asked the question on everyone's mind as they saw the struggle.

"I don't care how!" Angelus snarled as he watched the plan falter "…kill the rest!" the vampire ordered as he ran at Buffy.

Seeing this broke the surprise they had at watching their companion go toe to toe with the Judge, and defend themselves. This was not missed on Xander who gritted his teeth in anger.

"YOU SHOULD BE PAYING ATTENTION HUMAN." The demonic being spoke as he headbutted Xander with enough force he broke his nose. He back stepped from the force of the blow before taking a right hook to the jaw that left him stunned for a minute.

Xander retaliated by taking body shots the creature felt, from the look on its face it was not use to feeling pain yet still despite his strength being on a level that COULD inflict pain he was nowhere near strong enough to be more than a nuisance. Add in the fact that he was being hurt be the creature's blows and he was not going nowhere fast.

Unfortunately the Judge had enough of the being hurting him and impeding his goals and grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down hard enough the floor cracked.

"I WILL FEAST ON YOUR FLESH CREATURE! BUT NOT BEFORE I BURN EVERY TRACE OF HUMANITY IN YOUR COMPANIONS STARTING WITH THE TWO WOMEN WHO CRIED OUT YOUR NAME."

That was the last thing it ever said, Xander had learned to tolerate much in his life, but the one thing he never stood for was anyone threatening Willow, Buffy... and now Cordelia. He glared at the monster until he saw red…literally as from his eyes a blast of heat vision engulfed the head of the Judge.

"DIE YOU SON OF BITCH!" The enraged young cried out drawing all attention to him as the beams of searing energy killed the demon that no human had ever even damaged.

"Spike…Miss Edith says it's time to go now!" Drusilla cried out in fear from witnessing the display of power.

"Right luv…time to go!" He yelled as the two left.

Angelus was furious at what just happened not only had he lost a powerful ally but the Slayer's weakest link just stepped up.

"This isn't over!" He cried out in anger.

After battle was done the Scooby's all turned to face Xander, his eyes still glowed red so he decided to incinerate the body of the Judge despite this being his first use of the iconic heat vision. After that he turned to face them and he could tell there were questions to be made.

_End flashback…_

True enough, they returned to the library to mend their wounds and the Slayer immediately pounced on him demanding to know how he survived and killed the Judge. He explained as clearly and calmly as he could about Halloween's aftereffects and how he took it upon himself to use his abilities to help in the fight.

The group was not happy…or more to the point Buffy, Willow and Cordelia were not happy. Willow was very disappointed he lied to her and worried he bit off more than he could chew. Buffy was in full slayer mode demanding they find some way to fix him so he can leave the fighting to the professionals. Cordelia was pissed because he kept such a big secret from her though in all fairness he did deserve that one.

Giles was naturally worried for him. He understood where the man was coming from since magic, especially Chaos magic, was not to be taken lightly. Oz just tried to calm Willow who was now thinking of ways to change him back.

He allowed Giles to see if it was reversible…they found out it was not since he was fundamentally altered on a genetic level. Buffy then went as far as forbidding him to get involved while demanding they block his powers.

He argued that they had no right to dictate his life to him and what he did with these powers was his business, that he would continue to use them to fight the demons and vampires especially now that Angelus was free.

That finally let the anger and grief Buffy was feeling come out as she spoke that Angelus was her problem not his. He counter saying that lives were on the line and they needed to stop him before he gained a powerbase…sadly he was ignored by the two women.

The following days weren't any better, Willow and Buffy gave him the cold shoulder and Cordelia was still miffed. Giles was too busy looking for any and all records on Angelus if they were to have any hope of fighting the cunning vampire.

Surprisingly Jenny (or Janna Kalderash as she was really called) approached him, having revealed the nature of her mission to them, it was only natural the girls and Giles would feel betrayed. He saw it as necessary to keep an evil contained but they weren't in an understanding mood.

She was something of a confidant to him as he explained how it all went down. She asked if he had all the powers and he spoke that so far he had enough strength and speed to make him a substantial threat and heat vision.

She gave him a smirk when she asked if he had used his X-ray vision to peep in the girls locker room…or herself, which strangely brought a memory of Lana Lang asking him the same question to Clark. He of course said she would be the first to know if he did.

He had continued patrolling despite the many protests of Buffy, quite frankly someone had to pick up the slack since she was to immersed in her depression to do nothing more than mope.

It was thanks to that he managed to save Jenny since she had been working on returning Angel's soul; somehow the vampire caught wind of this and stalked her at the school. It was at that time his super hearing kick in and caught her cries for help.

_Flashback…_

Xander was currently dealing with a pair of Polgara demons who were out for a snack. He had started to practice his heat vision on them when suddenly…

-Help! -

***Miss Calendar?***

-I love it when you meat sacks run in terror…-

"Angelus!" He snarled as he ran as fast as he could, his clothes were ripped because of the force with which he ran at but that was least of his concern as he smashed through the doors.

"Miss Calendar! Where are you!?"

"Xander help!"

He wished he had X-ray vision right now but made do with hearing to pin point her location.

He soon found her in the Biology lab…Angelus had her with a scalpel to the neck.

"Well if it isn't our own resident Superman." The Master Vampire mocked.

"Let her go Deadboy!"

"You know me and that wimp Angel do have some things in common …we both hate that fucking name!"

"Let her go before I finish what I started at the mall and throw an impromptu barbecue."

"Aw isn't that nice…" The former ally spoke with disdain "…the white knight thinks he can save the damsel, maybe she'll pop your cherry as a reward now that your bitch is about to dump your sorry ass, can't say she wouldn't be worth it." He spoke as he gave her neck a lick making her recoil despite the knife.

"Let. Her. Go. Now" He spoke through his teeth while his eyes glowed red.

"Just kill him Xander! Forget about me!"

"Well looks like someone has a death wish…" Angelus sneered "…let's oblige her." He said as he rammed the scalpel into her stomach.

"NO!" He screamed as he ran to her just as she fell and the vampire fled. He fired a burst of heat vision but the vampire left unharmed. Drawing on whatever knowledge he had from Superman he took out the knife slowly and tore of a piece of his shirt.

"Keep pressure on it, I'll get you to a hospital!" He spoke to her as he gently picked her up and dashed out of the room, trying desperately not to hurt her even worse.

_End Flashback…_

He had gotten her to a hospital in time, but still the fact remained that the situation had gotten out of hand. He contacted Giles after calming down since he destroyed two payphones in his anger.

The librarian was overcome with worry and anger at learning that his romantic interest was wounded, he came as soon as he could but it seems he had company since Buffy and Willow were with him.

They were still not happy with him as he refused to surrender his abilities; the same abilities that helped him rescue them against the Judge and now Jenny as well. They became less happy when he told them it was open season on Angelus.

Buffy was livid when he spoke of killing him, she had the audacity to punch him…which she soon regretted as her hand broke, for even though she was empowered supernaturally she didn't have the same effect as demons and vampires who were fully mystical in nature much less stronger than her in some cases.

Xander did not mean for her to hurt herself but the glare he received was enough to tell he was not wanted there, it hurt even worse because Willow also looked at him with a mixture of fear and anger.

Things finally came to a head when Acathla was discovered and with it came the death of Kendra the second slayer to be called, the beating of Willow, Jenny and Cordelia, Giles torture and finally the final battle between Angelus and Buffy.

He had arrived at the mansion and made sure that Giles was safely in the hospital where he learned that Jenny enacted the ensoulment ritual. However Giles had told him that should the sword that held the demon at bay be removed only the blood of the one who removed it would seal it shut taking the summoner as well.

He returned just in time to see Buffy falter while Angel asked what was going on and the portal grew in size. A choice had to be made, one life for billions and Buffy was biased so it fell to him to both save the world and… lose his family.

There was no great fanfare, he simply crashed through the glass doors took the sword and rammed into Angel. He looked him straight into the eyes of the cursed vampire and apologized deeply as he pushed him into the portal, his heart went out to Buffy as she screamed his name.

He did not look back as he left, he simply went home packed a bag and grabbed as much money that was in the house and left. He would not be welcomed again and the next time they saw him there would only be scorn in their eyes for what he did.

He had gone to L.A at first, only approaching Sunnydale to check up on them whether they cared or not. His name was taboo around Buffy but Jenny refused to pander her as she understood what had to be done for the world to survive.

Giles tried to defend his actions as he too saw the logic in his reasoning, but the girl was not about to forgive him any time soon. Willow seemed reluctant to support his exile but she also did not approve of the way things went down. Cordelia seem to miss him but not enough for him to return.

All in all his life had been one big mess at that point in time, worse yet his powers continued to grow as he absorbed more sunlight, he was now at half Superman's power level and exhibited the other fields of vision and senses.

Hearing so many cries for help nearly drove him over the edge, and what's worse he could never be there for all of them or make sure he did not hurt any one accidentally. In the comics Superman had the fortress, years of training and many people to help him gain control here he had to rely on sheer luck.

He knew Superman had mental blocks to control most of his powers in combat, but frankly he did not have the discipline and patience to apply all of them, he mostly concentrated on not hurting anyone by just going out to walk.

It also didn´t help that he had every bady looking to make him their minion, especially a group of evil lawyers called Wolfram and Hart, who somehow knew who he was and what he could do and often tried to brainwashing or bind him to their will. The thing about brainwashing was that it depended on the targets willpower, and if there was something he had in abundance it was will, he ran as fast as he could since range was a key factor.

He was just glad they hadn´t tried summoning Doomsday or cloning him with some mystical Xerox machine. He had learned to circumvent LA since they did not operate in Sunnyhell, something to do with a client who lived there or so he overheard.

It was on one of his patrols around the Hellmouth he came upon Faith, a girl with a history much like his own, she was on the run from a Vampire that was said put the Master to shame. He dealt with him discreetly before she even knew he and his right hand man, Mr. Trick, were even there.

Angel somehow returned from whatever Hell dimension he was sent to, so he kept watch over him at a distance thanks to his telescopic vision, Buffy was caring for him but he had to make sure they were dealing with Angel not his evil counterpart.

One night he had to reveal himself as both Buffy and Faith were dealing with a group of vampires, however one of them was not part of the group because he had a heartbeat and he recognized him as the mayor's deputy. Buffy threw him to Faith who had stake ready.

He dashed in just as she rammed the stake into his back, it shattered easily as he covered the man. Buffy took one look at him and he saw the hatred in her eyes that cut him to the bone. Faith however wanted to know who he was and what the deal was with protecting the guy, he simply took the man away leaving them behind and trying to ignore the sadness he felt or the tears that fell.

According to Alan Finch the Mayor was really a 100 year old Warlock who was planning to ascend into full demonhood. He took him to Giles place and was surprised to see Jenny there. Both were relieved to see him and he allowed himself a moment to be held by them before he left so they could plan for the new threat.

He made a pass at the dark Slayer's motel room to speak to her about what nearly happened out of some need to talk to someone who wasn't about to shove a dagger in his back.

_Flashback…_

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

Faith heard the knocking and moved towards it with a dagger ready; she slowly opened it an inch and found it was the same person who had stopped her from killing the guy who had informed them of the mayor.

She opened the door and stepped aside, Xander recognized the tactic as he and the others utilized the same when the found out vampires where real.

"Well if it isn't Superboy, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" She asked with her usual smirk in place.

"Came to check up on you, see how you were doing after that run in with the deputy and the bloodsuckers."

"Aw and here I thought you came because you liked me." She spoke as she sat on her bed.

"Trust me there is nothing I don't like." He replied with a confidence he did not know where it came from as he gently sat on a chair that was in the room.

"So what's the deal with you and B? She looked ready to rip you six ways to Sunday."

*SIGH*

"Long story, they tell you about Halloween yet?"

"They don't tell much of anything involving you, only the Watcher dude and his honey talk about you and only when she and Red aren't around."

That surprised Xander a bit.

"So Miss C and G-man hooked up huh? Good for them."

"Heh, G-man?" She asked in amusement.

"My pet name for our esteemed British gentleman…" He said with a bit of mock English accent "…feel free to use it repeatedly in his presence."

"Oh I will."

"Anyway what happened was some guy Giles knew back in the day decided to have some fun at our expense. We all dressed up and I happened to get suckered by the asshole into a Superman costume, well he decides to spice things up and I and some others turn into our costumes."

"So you became the Man of steel."

"Didn't peg you for a fan."

"I'm not but the first two movies were all right."

"Back to the story, nothing happened at first but after a couple of days I notice I'm getting taller and manlier…" He said in a suave tone that earned a snort from her.

"Well you do look very yummy." She said with a stare that said she did indeed like what she saw.

"If I didn't know better I think you just complimented me."

"Hmm…maybe."

"Right, anyway I do some testing and find out I'm getting stronger the more time I spend getting a tan. So here's where I make the choice that has me where I am now. Do I tell everyone I am the first and last Kryptonian on the planet or do I keep it a secret and fight nobly from the shadows? Guess what I chose?"

"Door number 2?"

"Give the pretty lady a prize." He said with a smirk.

"If I didn't know better I'd say YOU complimented ME."

"Yes…yes I did."

"Okay…I see you are not one to sugarcoat things." She asked though she was surprised that he accepted calling her pretty and that she liked it.

"Yeah…well when I was going out with Cordy we were very honest with each other…" He said to her while he slumped in his chair "…is she seeing any one?"

"Well Queen C does go out but I haven't seen her stay with one guy for more than a day, mostly because they take a gander at these…" She said as she placed her hands on her breasts shamelessly, he averted his eyes and blushed not seeing her smirk.

"Is she okay?"

"Well she definitely has the wicked tongue with some blonde bitch who hangs with her and her group but I sometimes see her moping from time to time…I think I heard her say your name once."

He gave her a look and for some reason they way he was looking at her was as if he was trying to see if she was lying about that.

"Are you using your peep vision on me?"

"NO!"

"Boy you sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"What?"

"Heh heh, I'm messing with ya…but honestly you have all his powers? Can you fly?" She asked with a little excitement.

"Little bit, I try not to since I don't know how to navigate well."

"Care to give a girl a ride…I'll make it worth your wild."

"Well…okay but don't blame me if something happens..." He replied as he stepped out "…hop on." He said as he signaled to his back.

She immediately grabbed onto him and pressed herself against him. To his credit he lasted a whole ten seconds before he fantasized about her offer.

"Gyddy up big boy." She whispered into his ear.

***Do not get a boner!*** He repeated in his head as he gently took to the sky.

_End Flashback…_

Faith had enjoyed the short but exhilarating ride and had indeed tried to reward him, however he had enough trouble controlling his powers in combat much less…in THAT situation, so instead they talked more.

He found himself visiting her frequently; he wasn't looking for much except someone who could understand the loneliness he felt because of his self-imposed exile. She in turn found herself telling him about her life before becoming a Slayer and the happiness she felt with Diana.

He had helped out against O'Toole and his zombie gang and against the Sisterhood of Jhe, he got slightly wounded by the thing they were trying to bring out of the Hellmouth, he never could remember the name, not that he cared. Thing managed to knock him unconscious and woke up to the sound of screaming between Buffy, Willow and Faith. Giles and Faith's watcher Wesley tried to mediate while Angel and Oz watched, Jenny and Cordelia were near him.

Turned out Willow wanted to work some mojo on him and change him back, Buffy wanted the beat the shit out of him and Faith was about to go medieval on both of them.

A small part of him wanted to go back to the way things were but then he realized that after Angelus he would still be an outcast. He slipped off the able and blasted through the ceilings glass window.

He had taken the time to heal as the creature had done a number on him. Thankfully his alien healing factor had done wonders for him. Of course this was balanced by the fact that he had to endure many cries for help going unanswered.

Faith informed him that they had planned to blow up the Mayor since it would take a big blast to kill him, from what he had seen she was still angry at them for threatening her friend but he just brushed it of

The time of the Ascension ceremony came and bodies were piling up, Snyder among them but that was just the only death that wasn't really going to bother him. An army of demons and vampires under the Mayor Wilkins orders came to bathe in innocent blood.

_Flashback…_

Chaos reigned in front of the school as students and teacher alike fled to safety and away from the horde of monsters. The demonic aberration that was now Wilkins was targeting anything that moved.

The Scooby's were fighting as best they could as several students were coordinated by the Watchers into fighting the demons with any and all weapons they had on hand.

The Olvikan that was once Mayor Wilkins would drop down on several people and devour them. Buffy and Faith were killing anything inhuman but even they could only hold for so long, they need to get him into the library.

Cordelia was helping with the stragglers when she was tackled by a vampire; she pulled up a cross before staking him; however that delay cost her…

"MISS CHASE, WHAT A DELICIOUS SURPRISE…" Wilkins spoke in a twisted mockery of his voice and his demonic one as he lunged at her.

"AAAAAHHHH!" she screamed in terror as he descended on her bringing her arms up.

*BOOM!*

Instead of staring at the demonic visage she saw the back of a man straining against the demonic creature. When he spoke she knew who it was…

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER ASSHOLE!"

"Xander!"

"Cordy where's the bomb!?"

"In the library!" She yelled as she got up.

"Rig…duck!" He yelled as his eyes glowed.

She did as told as he fired several heat beams at some 3 demons and 5 vampires, all headshots.

"Get to the others!" He yelled as he rushed the Olvikan.

Wilkins coiled to full height and though it did not look like it he was glaring at him.

"MR. HARRIS I'M AFRAID THAT WASN'T VERY SMART, YOU SHOULD USE THOSE POWERS TO RULE THESE PEOPLE NOT PROTECT…" The demon started to speak before Xander flew up and delivered a right hook.

"BAM!"

"Shut up and bleed!" He yelled as he fired a several beams at the creature who roared in pain. The young man then assaulted it with several blows to the head each one shook the air as they struck.

Wilkins tail whipped to the ground and slammed his tail repeatedly on him; on the fifth strike Xander rolled away and fired one last beam to one of the creature's eye.

"YAAAARGH!"

"COME GET ME YOU FREAK!" He yelled as he ran for the school with the demon at his back.

He easily stayed ahead of it before he arrived at the library filled to the brim with gasoline tanks, fertilizers and all other manner of homemade bombs.

He knew they wouldn't detonate the bombs until he was out but he couldn't risk letting Wilkins escape. Said demon crashed through the doors just as Xander's eyes glowed red.

The demon took one look at the explosives and at the now smirking super powered teen and said only one word one would not normally associate with him.

"AH SHIT!"

"I know huh?" Xander replied before igniting the bombs.

_End Flashback…_

He had woken up in the basement under some rubble not knowing how much time had passed but from the looks of things it must have been several days since most of the damage was cleared away. He first went to his supplies for a fresh set of clothes and then went in search of Giles or Faith.

He found them both at Gile's apartment with Jenny there, the three were extremely happy he was alive, when asked how long he was out they replied that three days at least. They asked him what now and he simply replied that he needed to find some way to control his growing powers away from the Hellmouth.

They were not pleased to hear that but both Giles and Jenny agreed that such power needed to be tamed. Faith was angry and sad to hear he was leaving. He held her as gently as he could and told her he would always be near if she needed a friend "Just call me and I'll come running." He said to her.

She said that she was heading with Cordelia to LA, to watch her back and expand her horizons from Sunnyhell. Angel was heading the same way after accepting he just couldn't be near Buffy without hurting each other.

He had talked to him to set the record straight. He pretty much told him the ensouled vampire he had dropped the ball big time but he better make up for it. Angel understood the message loud and clear and thanked him for being there to stop him when his bad side reared its head and saving the world even if Buffy couldn't see it that way.

His memories than blurred to his other adventures and people he helped as he traveled. A trio of white witch sisters in San Francisco he saved from a demonic hitman. A pair of demon hunting brothers who ran a foul with a demon who held the soul of the elder brother who sold it to save his little brother.

He occasionally returned to face any threats to his girls, ADAM and Dracula to name a few, recalling how he ripped off the head of the demonic cyborg or charbroiled the vampire as he tried to enslave him, but it was Glory who had finally done him in in a manner of speaking. He heard from Giles about her being a Hell Goddess bent on killing Dawn which made her number one on his hit list.

_Flashback…_

He had arrived to see Buffy get beaten by the blonde Goddess after wailing on her with a hammer he sensed was magical in nature.

Her followers where holding back the Scooby's and Angels group whom he had contacted and told them of the terrible danger the Sunnydale team faced, high on top Dawn was being held by some demon with a dagger in hand.

He chose to handle the bigger threat so he rushed in and shoulder tackled Glory.

"AUGH!"

"Xander!?"

She asked as she saw him wearing the suit that started it all.

"Buffy get to Dawn!"

She looked hesitant before nodding and heading up the tower.

The Hell Goddess got up and took a look at her new foe.

"What the…!? Are you shitting me!?"

"What? I needed to look my best if I was going to kick your fat, ugly ass!"

"I will rip out your spine and beat you to death with it!"

Both charged each other and struck hard with a right cross. A thundering boom was heard by all. From there it devolved into a free for all as they rained down blows at each other. Gaining the attention of everyone involved to watch the two destroy one another.

Xander struck with a left right combo to the body followed by a heat blast, Glory dodged the twin beams and thrusts the palm of her hand to his chin before delivering a side kick.

She followed through with a knee to the stomach and a left uppercut.

He fell on his back and she raised her leg to cave his head in but he grabbed her foot and gave a hard twist to the right.

*SNAP!*

"ARRRGH!"

Seeing his opportunity he charged in with blow after blow, putting all his strength behind them, the Hell Goddess reeled as the powerful strikes were shattering her bones and tearing her muscles.

He finally delivered a fierce uppercut of his own.

"W…Who…What are you!?" She asked through her swollen lips.

"I'm Superman bitch!" He yelled as he stomped on her skull.

With a sickening crunch he crushed the Hell Goddess head in before falling to one knee.

The wounds he had suffered left him tired but when he felt the energy in the air change he saw that a portal was opening, he strained his hearing over the noise and heard the Key and the Slayer talk about the need for Slayers blood and a body to close it.

_End flashback…_

He was brought back to the now just as the portal collapsed in on him with no regrets save the pain his death would cause to his girls, thus ending the life of the world's first and last Kryptonian.

The descent from the tower was just as fast as the one they groups had done when they rushed to prevent a tragedy, now spurred by the need to see their fallen friend.

"He's not dead! He can't be dead!" Buffy cried as she ran ignoring all her aches and pains and focused on her friend.

***WHY!? WHY DID I HAVE TO DO THIS TO HIM!? IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME! OH GOD PLEASE BE ALIVE!*** Her mind cried out in anguish.

They all searched frantically for signs of a body but it was Buffy who discovered the remains of the shield still stained with blood and burnt slightly around the edges. Her cries call all the others to her position and all shared in her grief.

_One week later…_

It was with great sadness that they gathered to attend the funeral of one Alexander "Xander" L. Harris. It was held at night so that Angel could attend, he owed the man who saved the world and Buffy and Dawn that much at least.

On the right of the grave were the Scooby's mourning heavily while on the left was the whole group of Angel Investigations in equal state.

The casket was filled with Hawaiian shirts, Twinkies, CD's, pictures and the tattered "S" shield that reminded them of the man who gave his all in the fight. Buffy held in her hands the letter her friend left. She and the others had read it many times after that fateful night...She read it out loud one last time.

-To my dearest friends and family…and the Deadboys.—

-If you are reading this, then it means I finally bought the farm, personally I hope I went down doing what I swore on Jessie's grave, protecting my loved ones.—

-I know that after that so _memorable_ Halloween a lot changed between us, some good but mostly bad. In retrospect I should have been more honest with you all and acted like an adult instead of a kid with a new toy.—

-Buffy, I know I hurt you when I made the choice of sending Angel into that portal…but I had to make that choice for you. It may seem callous and arrogant of me to presume to know what is best but I like to think I spared you some heartache by doing it myself instead of letting you do that to someone you loved.—

-Dawn…you are real and never ever forget you are more than special, I don't know how I know it but I do. Look after your big sister for me and be patient with her, she can be handful believe me but she will be there for you when you most need her.—

-Faith you and I shared so much in common it was scary. I'd like to think you have found a new and better family like I did and even though I may no longer be around to talk to that doesn't mean I won't be looking in on you wherever I end up in this crazy afterlife. Please protect my family, they can save you just liked they saved me.—

-Willow you were right to be angry at me for hiding things from you, we were best friends since preschool and we promised to always be honest with each other. I'm sorry I broke our promise. I pray for your happiness with Tara, heal each others wounds and watch out for each other like we did.—

-Giles you were the father I wish I had, I may not ever seemed to take you seriously but that doesn't mean I never respected your advice you gave me, you trusted me that I would use these powers well and I hope that I proved myself worthy of that trust. I know my girls will always be safe with you around watching out for them.—

-Cordy…I wish words could express how much I enjoyed our time together, both good and bad. I was the outcast and you were the queen of the school…yet somehow we made it work for a while until all this happened. A part of my heart will always belong to you and you alone Cor…I love you Cordelia Chase and that is why I want you to move on with your life and find someone who can love you just as much as I did.—

-Angel…I will be honest with you and admit that I was jealous of how Buffy fawned over you and angry when she thanked you for saving her at the cave instead of correcting her. But that is in the past and since I'm worm food now it doesn't matter really, however despite all our conflicts I still respected you for trying to make up for your past. Look after my girls for me, you can take it as honoring a man's last request…oh and kick Spike in the crotch for me as well.—

-Well guys and gals, this is it I guess, I had a lot of regrets and fond memories but that's behind me now. I hope after all is said and done we will all see each other again in that great Twinkie factory in the sky. I'll look in on you from time to time so be careful out there and kick ass for me.—

-Alexander "Xander" Harris.—

Finally they lowered the casket into the earth. Giles had a priest who was a close personal friend of his bless the land while Jenny, Willow and Tara placed protective wards so as it never is disturbed and the tombstone and casket never ware out.

On the Tombstone made of black marble was an inscription, it read:

-HERE LIES ALEXANDER HARRIS. PROTECTOR OF MAN. MAN OF STEEL. A TRUE HERO AND FRIEND TO ALL. HE HELPED SAVE THE WORLD A LOT. — At the bottom was the Superman Shield.

One by one they all placed a handful of dirt on it before Giles, Angel, Doyle and Wesley began to shovel in the dirt, Rupert shed tears as they did this. Each thinking hard on the moments the man had made with them.

When all was said and done they all left together and went to the Summers home to speak of him in more memorable moments and vowed never to forget him or his unending courage and determination in the fight against evil.

And so the life of one Xander Harris came to a close.

…or did it?

_Outside of time and space…_

If one would define what absolute nothing would look like, most would people would find it difficult to describe such terms. However in this case it would be a vast expanse of white, no color or sound being heard just miles upon miles of absolute emptiness.

However that changed when in a flash of light a body simply appeared in it, his torn and bloody black suit stood in contrast with the white of the space he occupied. He just seemed to lie until finally…

*GASP!*

"Ugh!" He groaned as consciousness slowly came to him, with some effort despite his muscles protesting he got on his hands and knees and slowly but surely stood up.

"Wh…where am …I?"

"Well you are not dead my young friend." Someone spoke behind him, a man by the tone and pitch involved.

He tried to turn but the aches he felt from his battle with the Hell Goddess were still healing.

"Oh I apologize for not taking care of those, here…" The unknown man spoke once more and as soon as it did he felt invigorated and healthy once more. He looked at his suit and found it also repaired.

He finally faced the person speaking to him and found himself staring at what at first glance seemed to be a homeless man with black unruly hair wearing a black jacket hoodie, fingerless gloves and black pants.

"Oh, this is the last form I took when I presented myself." The being spoke as if in answer to his unasked question.

"Who…?"

"Who am I? Well Xander…may I call you Xander?"

"Sure…" The young man replied.

"Well Xander, I have gone by many names and forms from so many cultures in the universe, both human and not, Kami, Yahweh, Rao, Allah…" The being spoke as series of names that made the former Sunnydalian grow paler.

"_Oh my…_"

"God?" He finished for him with some humor "…yes that is the name many know me by."

Xander promptly fainted again.

*SIGH*

"I really must learn to hand out a card first before presenting myself. At least the other men I introduced myself to were of sterner stuff."

The omnipotent being spoke, conjuring a bed for Xander and a chair to sit on as he waited for his guest to awake.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Man of Steel, World of Marvels.

Disclaimer: This is a work of diction, I do not own any of the characters that appear in this fan fiction, BTVS, Superman and Marvel are still own by their respective owners.

"Talking"

"_Whisper_"

*SOUND EFFECT*

***Thought***

Chapter 2: Endings and Beginnings. Part 2

_Outside of time and space…_

After spending an unknown amount of time unconscious Xander once more found himself awakening, only this time on a rather comfortable bed with the same homeless man who for all intents in purposes was…God, watching over him.

"Better now?" The omnipotent being ask his young guest.

"Holy shit! You´re…you…!" A naturally startled young man panicks as he fell of the bed but felt no pain from the impact.

"Xander please behave, I am not going to hurt you, and if I did I doubt you would even know it unless I wanted you to, which I obviously don't." God reassured.

"I…it…it´s just…you´re God!? THE God!?" Xander naturally asks in shock at confront the creator of all.

"Were you expecting Alan Rickman and Alanis Morissette to greet you when you woke up?" The being asks with a small smirk before continuing

"No…yes…but…"

"Like I said before this was the last form I took before meeting you, however let´s change it up shall we?" He spoke as his attire and body changed into that of a young man of 20 in a black shirt and jeans.

"Better?"

"Ah yeah, yeah it is."

"So I assume you have many questions regarding why you are here right now?"

"Aren´t I dead?"

"Technically yes you are…in your reality at the very least."

"Okay…would you please explain that? Because I must have heard you wrong on that part when you said that I am dead in MY reality."

"When you jumped into the portal you should have survived…however certain elements, which I shall deal with soon enough, made sure the portals energies were so violent and powerful that several things occurred that should not have."

Xander just looked as he was staring at the end of a gun.

"First off given your unique abilities in your home reality, you should have survived the entry into the portal as the blood of the key sealed it. Second those same elements I spoke of altered the event so it was you who would jump in not Buffy, in fact her anger with you was a manipulation on their part right until the very end when you would assure your demise."

"Wait…your telling me I was assassinated!?" Xander asked in shock.

"Sadly yes my young friend and they were very thorough about it, had it not been for my assistance, you would have died on the spot." God spoke placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as the young man looked like somebody had knocked the air out of him.

"W-why?"

*SIGH*

God conjured another seat for the young man as he prepared him for what came next.

"Xander please sit and let me explain something to you first."

"Now like I said you know me as God, though certain cosmic entities aware of me call me the One Above All, like my primary assistant the Living Tribunal…"

"But….but he´s a comic book character!" Xander exclaimed before asking in a more subdued tone "…right?"

"So is Superman yet here you stand with his powers and memories, so I doubt that the Living Tribunal being my assistant can be THAT farfetched hmm?" He replied before continuing.

"Xander, one person´s fantasy is another´s reality in another. In all those comic books you´ve read they exist in one form or another on other planes of existence."

"So…there is a multiverse?"

"That and so much more as well. Each gathering of universes forms a Multiverse, then a Megaverse and finally the Omniverse. Very few are privileged with knowing of its existence and even less get to travel it. Though unlike me, who comes and goes as I please with but a thought, they will never be able to fully understand the grandeur that comes with it. Not to mention the rules and dangers as well that goes with it."

"Wow…so does our reality have the same rules like different choices making different worlds and all that?"

"Now you are getting it…" The Supreme Being spoke with a smile "…free will is a powerful thing Xander; it has many effects upon the fabric of creation. Take those issues of What if…? Or Elseworlds here they are simply fiction but in other realities they are fact."

"So…in one universe Spiderman married Black Cat and Superman wasn't raised by the Kents?"

"Precisely my friend, in fact you could say that you are the product of a choice, a fairly interesting one at that."

"Wait…don't tell me..." He spoke with a mixture of dread and curiosity.

"I do so enjoy the show…"

"We're a TV show?!"

"Oh yes, in fact you have quite the fan base, they love that whole underdog mystique after all."

"I have fans?!"

"Hmm it boggles the mind doesn't it; of course they don't follow your current life, but that of Xander Harris who went as a soldier in what would be considered the core of your reality."

"So what happened in that reality?"

"Well the short of it is…he continued in the fight as best he could, at one point he lost an eye, became a watcher in a manner of speaking and is currently dating Dawn."

If Xander were drinking he would have done a very impressive spit take.

"I…he… what?"

"Like I said Xander choice is a very powerful thing, but enough of that hmm?"

"Uh…right…_Dawn?_" He asks quietly to himself.

"Xander…" God chides playfully.

"Right…sorry…"

"It's okay, you should the other choices in women you have…" he pauses before giving him a mischievous look "…or men for that matter."

"AH!"

"Ho ho ho, oh my boy you are too easy to joke around, no wonder they enjoy needling you back there in your world."

"Great…even God thinks I'm a joke." He mutters.

That cuts God of his laughter, he delivers frown upon him and makes Xander gulp in fear.

"Xander… why must you put yourself down like that? I know every detail of your home life, every ounce of pain you bared on your shoulders you hid behind the mask of a fool, yet even now that you show what a hero you are you still belittle yourself."

Xander bows his head in shame, as if he has failed some test.

However he soon feels himself enveloped in the Creators arms.

"You are no failure Xander…you give yourself freely for those you deem worthy, you selflessly spared your friend a terrible pain knowing you would earn her hatred, you gave your life for her and her sister...you are no failure."

Xander never really considered what he did as heroic, he just wanted to make sure his girls were safe, he had already lost Jessie and there was no way he would lose Willow or Buffy like that.

"_Thanks_…" He replied quietly.

"There is no need; I often find it soothing to aid my creations when I can…"

*SIGH*

"…it is just a shame I can't do it more often."

"Why not?"

"Have you ever seen that episode of Futurama where Bender is lost in space and has a run in with God?"

"Yeah…wait a minute…" Xander spoke suddenly "…if fiction is fact then that means that you really did run into him."

"Something like that, any way do you recall what I said to him after Bender's rather unique approach to being God?"

"Yeah…you said it takes a light touch, too much help and they start to depend on you and too little and they question your existence and lose faith."

"Precisely…all of my creations are my children and like any parent must do eventually I have to let you stand on your own or else you will never grow beyond your limitations. If I was always around to guide you, you would not look for other paths and lose sight of the many possibilities, and you would never be able to make your own future. As any character in some book or on TV spoke so eloquently 'where's the fun in that?'"

"Then what are the PTB of my reality?"

"They are a collective consciousness that seek to maintain the status quo; they take neither side of the conflict. Good and Evil are irrelevant to them so long as the balance is maintained. They seldom intervene in the affairs of the lower planes and act through avatars or champions…"

"Like Buffy, Faith or Deadboy?"

"Exactly…they among others are responsible for your proverbial death."

"What?! But why?!"

"Because you were altering the status quo in their minds, it began when you defied prophecy and saved Buffy, they wanted her to die there because it was part of their plan." God replied leaving Xander reeling at the thought of the PTB who they trusted were actually a collection of conniving, back stabbing bastards who cared more for the balance than anything else.

"It doesn't end there; they had plans for Willow to be corrupted by magic, Faith to betray you and side with the Mayor before she would be left in a coma, Cordelia to become one of them after she would serve as a vessel for a fallen Power and so much more. I could go on and on, but I think that you already get the gist of it."

Xander was slowly growing angrier as he listened to the plans they had for his girls.

"Those…bastards!" Xander snarled as his eyes began to glow.

"Calm yourself, you prevented all that, they are safe and I will be cleaning house so calm yourself. I might let my children go along on their own path, but that hardly means I am going to let them get into way over their heads."

"Right…sorry about that." He panted as the anger slowly left him.

"Like I said, your actions after Halloween altered everything they had setup…you killed the Judge, you sent Angel into the portal, helped destroy the Mayor by igniting the bomb, killed Adam, saved Doyle and so much more. By then both sides had to rid themselves of you so they altered the portal to kill you."

"Both?"

"Of course, the Senior Partners were one faction for example that saw you as a threat since they could not corrupt you, so they conspired with the other side to return things to the age old way before resuming their goal plans."

"A perpetual deadlock or at least for the PTB that is."

"Precisely, when you intervened on behalf of the Charmed ones by preventing the assassin from killing the eldest you earned the anger of the Source and the Elders. When you killed Lilith before she could send Dean Winchester to Hell you earned the wrath of Lucifer and Michael…" He spoke as his visage darkened.

"…with whom I personally have every intention of getting some answers from him, by the time I am done he is going to be lucky that I will not give him the proverbial boot to the 'buttocks' for the stunts he's been pulling. Not to mention I am going to pay Lucifer a visit and remind him that while I tolerate his antics as a counterpoint to good, I draw the line when he goes too far, he might be getting his own personal Armageddon if he keeps this up."

"Wait back up! How did I piss off THOSE two? What were their plans?"

"They had planned to initiate THE Apocalypse early, for that they needed vessels, in this case the bodies of Sam and Dean Winchester."

God spoke sadly at how he would have to discipline Michael for attempting such a thing. He had high hopes for his warrior general, and now it seemed that he was going to have to give the being a serious dressing down for his antics…at least Gabriel had not gone off the deep end yet even though his sense of humor could stand some revisions.

"Damn…" what could one reply when you find out two angels are gunning for you.

"Yes it is rather disconcerting that the Heavenly host has carried a grudge since the war, they never understood that it was never about who I cared for more, but simply watching over a young child like any parent would." The OAA said in disappointed tone.

"So what now? I mean, where I go from here, wherever here is?" he finally asks the question that was nagging him for some time.

"Well I am willing to place you in another reality; naturally I will have you trained to control your abilities."

"I guess I have nothing to lose by taking that chance, but how will I train?"

"Simple my boy, by using this..." The Creator spoke as he produced an emerald green crystal, at first he thought it was kryptonite but then he understood what it truly was.

"The Fortress control crystal." He spoke in awe at seeing it.

"Within this crystal, not only will you learn how to handle your Kryptonian powers, but also the knowledge of a race that should not be forgotten in the pages of history." God spoke as he handed the crystal over to him.

Xander handled it delicately; in his hands he held the legacy of Krypton.

"Are you sure I should have this? I mean I'm not like him."

"Xander you are right when you say that, you and Clark Kent have lived two different lives. You one of constant danger against those who seek the destruction of the world and him a life filled with dangers from men who seek to dominate all life."

"But I am not asking you to become him, perhaps follow his example in being a beacon of hope but not be an exact copy. You choose your life and do what suits you best, nothing more or less."

"What about the girls and the others? Will they be all right?" Xander asked as he did not want to leave them without knowing if they were safe.

"They shall be safe from the Powers, but remember that they are still involved in this war Xander. They will still live or die by the choices they make. As all heroes do, they know that they will not always make it out, but they do it anyway because it is what they feel is right."

"I get that…I just don't want them to have to deal with these assholes because they can't control them."

"I understand your concern Xander, but rest assured they will not have any problems after I clean house, so to speak." The Omnipotent being spoke with a smile directed at the young man.

"Well that's a load off, that's all I really want for my girls to be safe."

"Then if that is all it is time." God spoke as with a mere thought both Xander and he disappeared in a flash of light.

_North Pole, Earth and reality unknown…_

Both reappeared in the middle of snow and wind, though both did not mind the bone chilling cold. At the distance an icy canyon could be seen.

"This looks promising, Xander if you would do the honors." God spoke.

Xander took one last look at it before he threw it at the glaciers.

Despite the force used to hurl it, it landed with a soft plop onto the snow. For a minute it remained there before it slowly sank into the ice, 10 seconds later a deep rumble was heard and from the ice before giant crystals burst from the land.

They crossed one another at an angle to form what Xander had only seen in cartoons, movies and comic books…The Fortress of Solitude.

In another flash they were inside the alien structure. Standing in the central chamber where the statues of Jor-El and Lara were usually found was simply Krypton, something he felt right since he was not a member of the house of El and had not right to something so precious to Clark Kent.

"_I can't believe it…I'm actually in the Fortress…_" Xander whispered.

"I don't know what the fuss is about it as it is yours now, and believe me it has most everything Kal-El's has except of course the habitat were he kept alien species, but the arsenal IS present and will remained seal until the time you are fully trained and briefed, then there's…"

"WOOF!" A white blur suddenly tackled the former Scooby.

"Oof!"

"…Krypto." God finished with a smile as the alien canine licked his new master's face. Just like in the comic book, Krypto was a white dog similar to a Labrador wearing a red cape and a yellow shield with the symbol for the house of El.

"I don't believe it! I have my own Krypto!?" Xander spoke with surprise as he gently pushed the enthusiastic dog away from him.

"I figured you might get lonely so I pulled some strings, let's face it Xander you need to learn control before you are allowed to help people. I also had one of the droids programmed to tutor you in diverse fields since you will need more than an incomplete high school education if you plan to blend in."

"So I'm going to be home schooled?"

"Essentially yes, here he comes now." God spoke as a robot with a gray humanoid body, black "S" shield in the center and a head that made it look like a mushroom with a single red eye.

"Greetings." It spoke in a voice Xander knew all too well.

"Giles?" He asks out loud as the machine clearly spoke in the voice of the Watcher, albeit in a digitalized tone.

"I was given his voice to better help you adapt to the change of scenery while I tutor you."

"Wow…that's…that's great, thanks man, I really mean that." The young man replied with a bit of sadness as well as gratitude.

"You are welcomed." The machine responded.

"I'll be leaving now…" God spoke gaining Xander's attention now "…The Fortress will block out all outside noise for the time being until your training is finished. I know you wish to help but right now you could hurt someone unintentionally."

"Then I better get started…" He spoke before a look of confusion came on his face "…but where am I exactly?"

"I'll let you find out for yourself but I can tell you it will be a rather _marvelous_ surprise, but before I forget here's one final present…" The Supreme Being said as he produced a small box "...don't open it until you are done all right?"

"Sure." He replied as he took the small item.

"Well I must be off…"

"Wait, I have to ask, is there Kryptonite here?"

"No."

"Maybe there should be." Xander's comment was met with a look of neutrality.

"I can think of several reasons why you would ask that but I think I'd like to hear it from you."

"Let's face facts, these powers will make me godlike, and if there are super villains here then odds are that one of the will have mind powers or be smart enough to swap my body for his or who knows what." The young man pauses as let's that sink in, not that it hadn't occurred to the Omniversal being before him.

"And you want contingencies in place should that happen correct?"

"Yes."

"Even if people you would consider allies would use them on you by mistake or deliberately?" The look he gave the young spoke volumes of the seriousness of his question.

"Yes, I want to make sure I have safeguards in place should the worst happen." Xander's reply was laced with seriousness and thought.

***I can't let myself roam around this world without some kind of safety net in place should I get turned, lord knows what would have happened if those bastard lawyers sunk their claws in me.***

The OOA simply smiled at the request, he wasn't really surprise at the request, he naturally knew of the multiple attempts to corrupt the boy turned alien and so he could the logic behind it.

"If that is what you wish, so be it." And with a seemingly casual snap of his fingers the deed was done.

"I made certain to take fragments from local realities and alter the frequencies to match this one, since as you most likely recall you would be immune to Kryptonite from alternate realities."

"Thanks, I know it may seem extreme on my part but, well let's just say experience tells me I should be careful."

"And that is why I believe you will make a fine hero Xander, men who actively seek power often are destroyed by it but those who do not seek it are often the best to wield it, I wish you luck my young friend."

With that said the OOA was gone without a trace.

"So what should I call you?" Xander asked the robot before him.

"Whatever you wish sir."

"Giles it is then…" he spoke as he now turned to look at his home "…so what should we do first?"

"If I may, I believe I should show you the Fortress and then you should eat and rest, tomorrow your training begins." The newly named Giles spoke as he turned to lead his charge.

"Lead the way." He replied, following as the machine moved with his new pet at his side. With that Xander began his first steps into his new life.

For the next five years Xander trained under the watchful eye of his Robotic tutor in the use of his powers.

_**Strength…**_

"You are now at 100 tons Xander how do you feel?" Giles asked his ward as he watched from behind a control panel as Xander, garbed in a pair of boxers with sensors around his body, lifted to massive pillars over his head.

"I'm good…" The young man replied with little strain "…let's push it to 120."

"Understood."

_**Speed…**_

Xander was now training his super speed as well as his hand eye coordination with a series of blocks in different shapes he had to place in the proper hole, what made it unique was the holes moved and changed shape every second.

To anyone watching all they would see would be a faint blur placing blocks in the time it takes an average person to blink.

"Time!"

"5 seconds, you have broken your previous record by 10."

"Good… but I can do better, let's go at it again and change intervals to 30 microseconds." He said to his robotic companion.

_**Control…**_

"All right Xander, your objective is to strike this dummy which has the same consistency as a human with the most minimal amount of power, remember your meditative lessons." Giles spoke while Krypto watched.

Xander stood before the dummy, sensors again on his body.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Please begin Xander."

Xander did so while breathing slowly…ten seconds later he struck.

*SPLURT!*

"Damn it!" He cursed as the dummy was pulverized.

"You used half your power this time. Good but remember it is a work in progress Xander, control will come in time…" Giles spoke before another dummy appeared "…now again."

All of this and more he was put through as he prepared himself. Giles gave him a full high and college level education that he soaked up like a sponge given the fact that Kryptonian minds were more developed than humans.

"What will you do once your training is complete Xander?"

"Get a job and help people I guess, though what kind of job I'm still wondering." He replied to the machine while petting his dog.

"Given your current skills you have many possibilities available." The Robot spoke.

"Well…I like to work with my hands so I guess I could do something like a mechanic or something…"

"What about carpentry, given your unique past shaping wood it seems like a good choice."

"I'll think about it once I get out of here."

Finally the day came when it was time to venture out into the world. He found himself excited and nervous at the prospect of seeing what kind of world he had been brought to.

"Well Giles, this is it, I'm ready to take a gander at what is out there." Xander spoke. Time had changed the man in both the physical and mental. He stood at 6'4", his body was now teaming with hard packed muscles that conformed to his build.

"Before you do sir, there is the matter of the item the Creator left for you as well as something he wanted you to see before you left the Fortress. I personally have also prepared something of a gift for you that I feel you will need, please follow me." The machine spoke as he headed for the arsenal.

They soon reached the hall the held many weapons on the wall, frankly he tried to avoid touching many of them since he was explained some were planet killers if miss used.

They stopped in front of a pedestal that held the small box.

"So what's the what Giles?"

"This is for when you wish to hide yourself better..." Giles said as he took the box and opened it to reveal a ring with a blue gem. "…this is blue kryptonite."

"Kryptonite?" He asked in shock taken a step back.

"It is only active in close contact with you Xander, and unlike its emerald companion this was not made to harm you…please put it on."

Taking the ring carefully he placed it on his right ring finger; the element gave of a soft glow as it was in proximity to him.

"Now try to use you telescopic vision."

Xander did as asked and found he couldn't.

"This kryptonite suppresses your powers while not causing you harm. The Creator believed that it may help you blend in should you feel the need to act more human or to better hide yourself should someone suspect you of being more than you are."

"Smart, this will come in handy." He spoke as he took it off, noticing the glow stopped.

"Indeed, however remember your bone and muscle density is greater than a human's regardless of that so you should still be careful."

"I'll still use my training if it helps."

"That is all I ask, now for my item of interest…" The machine spoke as he walked towards a nearby console and pressed a sequence of keys. Next to the small pedestal that held the ring the floor opened to reveal a large cylinder.

It split down the center revealing a soft white light, letting out a small gasp at what lay inside.

"Is that…" He started to ask as he stepped closer, revealing a mannequin wearing a suit of deep red, blue and bright yellow.

"I thought appropriate to have this made for you." Giles spoke as the Xander ran his hands over it. It wasn't like the one from the comics.

This one was segmented in areas around the arms legs and torso as if it was body armor not form fitting cloth like the one Clark Kent used, its boots more fitting for motorcycle riding, there was no red trunks just a yellow belt with the shield in the center and it carried a pair of red fingerless gauntlets. In the center of the chest area was the iconic 'S' shield, and the red cape that melded with the neck area had the same shield there as well.

"It is a nano composite suit built to withstand great impacts and climates, it can be hidden by pressing the belt buckle twice causing it to flatten and retreat itself into the belt until needed. Tap it once and the suit flattens itself to a form fitting material to be worn under clothes also the belt has a compartment to help store the ring and can alter it to match any design so as to throw off suspicion."

"Giles…this is incredible!" He spoke in awe.

"Put it on." Giles spoke as he tapped the shield on the belt once; causing the material to flatten and the cape retract itself into the suit.

Xander, did so reverently as he took it off the mannequin and slowly put it on, first the pants, the shirt, followed by the belt, the gloves and boots. He pressed the buckle and the suit expanded to form its original look as the cape flowed until it almost touched the floor.

"How do I look?" He asked.

"Like a true hero, now then for the Creator's final item. Please follow me to the central control area." Xander's robotic companion spoke before walking towards the area that contained the crystals that held much of the knowledge of the planet Krypton as well as other bits of information.

The former Sunnydalian and his pet calmly walked behind the machine, the young man was almost shaking with anticipation for what was next to come.

They soon reached their destination and Giles approached the console and maneuvered certain crystals in a very specific configuration.

Within moments an image appeared before him of the OAA.

-Hello Xander, although the redundancy of myself using a holographic interface to speak to you is quite evident I felt it best given the person with whom I felt it best leave you with some words of confidence.—

With that said the image vanished before another took its place…one that made the young man gasp in surprise.

-Hello Alexander, you may already be familiar with who I am if what I have been told is true, and given the source I do very much believe it to be so, but still allow me to introduce myself my name is Clark Kent or as some in certain circles know me as Superman.—

"Oh my God! Giles is this for real?" the astonished young man asked his robotic ally as he could not believe that the Man of Steel himself was speaking to him.

"Very much so Xander, the Creator felt it best to have him say a few things to you before you embarked out into the world."

Xander nodded before giving his full attention to the message.

-No doubt you are wondering why I am addressing you; the reason is that I wanted to say that I am sorry for what you have lost. No one should have to lose their home or their families for doing the right thing, and you certainly proved that despite the many setbacks in your way.— The Last son of Krypton said proudly to the young man who carried the other's many memories.

-You showed great courage for helping your friends during such trying circumstances and hardship. I also know full some of the pain you went through as you tried to master my powers in less than adequate environment, you could have abused the gifts you were given but you held on to your moral fiber and showed great courage and honor.—

-And here you stand in the perfect replica of my people's legacy and wearing the symbol of my house. I have no reservations whatsoever for you to do so however I feel it should be made official…therefore Alexander Harris, as a member of the House of El I welcome you proudly into it and give you the name by which others of our race, should you ever meet them in the future, may call you in their presence, welcome… Xan-El, welcome to the family cousin .— The message ends with the Man of Steel smiling proudly at the man who had been granted his gifts and burdens.

Xander was pole axed for a moment until Giles decided to break him out of his shock.

"I have packed some clothes, food and money for you. It is waiting by the main entrance in a duffel bag."

"Where did you get money?"

"The creator thought it best to have some put aside, you shall find enough funds to keep you safe until you procure a job and home."

"Right…"

*SIGH*

"It's time."

"Where will you go?" Giles asked.

"I think I will go to New York, since it is sort of like Metropolis in the real tworld; and I always wanted to go there for my road trip of course." He finished.

"Krypto! Here boy!" He called, in less than a second the alien canine arrived.

"WOOF!"

"Take care of the place, okay?"

"BARK!" Krypto replied earning a scratch behind the ear.

"Good boy! Giles I'll be back as soon as I can."

"No hurries, I shall make sure everything is kept in place."

Xander just nodded and headed for the exit picking up his bag as he went, the massive doors that were the entrance slowly opened letting in a gust of icy cold winds and the muted sounds of people talking.

Normally he would have found himself cringing at the sound of many voices but thanks to his training he no longer had to worry about that since he could focus on what to pay attention to.

He did close his eyes as he let the sun hit his face, feeling its energies invigorate him, granting him strength.

With an almost calm reverence he kneels on the cold hard ground and lays his fist upon it…

He concentrates on the one power he has always hoped to master above all oters, for in it he has found freedom very few can posses…

The Earth begins to slowly shake, dust and snow parts and with a sudden great force he blasts off the ground at great speed!

Higher and higher he goes, gaining more and more speed as he ascends from the Earths hold into the heavens and all the while…he smiles and laughs with childlike glee as the clouds part and slowly blue skies darkened and more and more stars are seen.

Fully free from the planets hold he turns to look at the world he will safe guard as its champion…its hero…its Superman.

***Ready or not world…here I come.***

With that thought in mind he shoots down into the unknown not knowing what to expect but willing to brave the challenge to come.

To be continued…


End file.
